Water War
by DevilsCake
Summary: Life may have plans but Alfred and Matthew both realised that their actions decided for them instead of just life. They could have done so much to change their life. Alfred could have wait longer for Matthew to come back that day. Or Matthew could have just said something instead of leaving. On that day, Alfred could have run after Matthew or just shout his name. One-shot- AU


AU story with America and Canada. They both are humans and this war thingy just popped out in my head, and yes, the war was fought in Canada.

I do not own Hetalia

* * *

In 2168, water supplies in the world are almost nonexistent. People have to fight in hope to be able to keep what little they already have. Some countries like America can rely on allies like Canada. In exchange, they help keeping the country's water supplies safe from attacks. It was always known that Canada had the larger supplies of fresh water on its territory and one of their best advantages became their death sentence. Luckily, they could count on American protection; they only had to share that blue gold with them. Nuclear attacks on Canada would never happen, it could ruin the water, could ruin what they were all fighting for. So it was back to the old times: fighting with swords and horses. Sometimes with guns, but they had stop such production, not enough men, not enough money, not enough anything. Needless to say, some countries had stopped their attack. They barely had a population and most of the time, it was in bad shape; ill from dehydration, weak from rare food and, most of time, they had lost their hope.

The war had gone for almost forty years and North America is still standing. Everybody can tell it would eventually come to an end soon. The healthiest people could be found in North America. They may have population growth control, strict using water rules and armed people at every street corners, but they are the ones with hope, people, health and water. Food was given in ration, because war wanted it. Family had to send their children off to war, but they would most likely come back. And everybody knows everything will be over soon. The water war, what people had come to call it, was ending. The Americans had developed a machine that can make ocean water drinkable. The condition to have it: population control. They don't want another population problem. The water of the ocean is not infinite, so to have water for a long time, they had to keep the number of human being alive under control. Otherwise, the water disaster may come faster than anticipate. Still a few countries were against it, but they were quickly defeated.

Near the end of the war, 21 years old, young American soldier, Alfred f. Jones was sent to Canada to helps stabilized things. He was helping to defeat any resistance and protect citizen during the reconstruction of Canada. The country had been destroyed by different attacks over the years and now, it needed to be reconstructed. To say that the young soldier didn't like helping those people would be wrong, but the American was supposed to help in a war, not cleaning streets from fallen building, He was a little disappointed when he had first come, but quickly dismissed the thought and found a new way of being a hero. A way that didn't involve weapons or death.

At the same time, 20 years old Matthew Williams was helping the nurses in a medical tent. He would help changing bandages when needed, help to distribute and feed the patients and he would take time to talk to the wounded whenever he could. After all, they had fought in his country to help his county from invasion. They all had fought to protect the water, trying to avoid hurting citizens. So, helping healing them was just a way of thanking them. The young Canadian, even if shy, was a great listener. He would sometimes sit with the older ones and hear stories about how the world was before that bloody war. He would listen at how the soldiers missed their family and how they couldn't wait to go back in America. Then, the boy would tell them how he grew up in this war. How everything he ever knew was people fighting over some stupid liquid, then he would be scowled at because this stupid liquid is super important and if they didn't fight for it he would probably be dead, so he would quickly apologize and end the conversation before going off helping someone else.

Those two were never meant to meet. One away from any risk of injury and the other was always in the tents helping out. No, they were not supposed to have met, but sometimes, life has different plans. It was a warm spring day of May. The snow had melted leaving the dirt of the winter covering the streets. Cleaning had to be done in order to rebuild later this summer. This is how Alfred found himself in the streets with a road cleaning machine. His job was easy: walk in the streets with the machine on until you're done with the entire street, then you change your street and repeat the steps. The injury risks were non-existent, but the American managed to cut himself, deeply enough to be looked at, on an old piece of metal. He was currently sitting on an empty chair, because beds were for gravely injured patients only. He was pressing a wet cloth on his injured leg, waiting for someone to come and take a look at the cut. Not that Alfred had short patience or anything, but he had been waiting for what seems like forever. He finally saw someone who was working there, or looked like it. He grabbed the young boys arm so he could give him a piece of his mind. When the other turned around, the American saw blue almost purple eyes looking rather annoyed at him. The blond hair was wavy and shoulder-length. His features were soft so this is why he didn't expect a harsh reply from the boy.

-What? Can't you see I'm working?

-Your work is to heal people, no? I am hurt, so you need to do your job and heal me!

-I'm sorry, but you need to wait like everybody else. If you haven't seen, other people need help and some are in bad shapes unlike you.

-I could have tetanus you know? I hurt myself on a piece of metal. It's dangerous! Like a lot.

The Canadian boy let out an irritate sigh.

-Fine! I'll come back in five minutes. Now, please, sit down and let me do my job.

Alfred smiled and let go of the younger boy. He sat down and waited for the other to return. He didn't know where he went, but he was sure the smaller boy wouldn't be one to lie on such things. Time passed slowly, but the American finally saw the familiar wavy hair coming back towards him a needle in hand and a bowl with, probably some disinfectant stuff in it. The boy kneeled down next to the soldier and disinfected the boy's arm before inserting the needle in one rapid movement. He ignored the yelp of surprised coming from his patient and removed the needle like nothing had happen.

-Ouch! It hurts! Aren't you supposed to be super nice and care about others?

-I'm sorry big baby, but with that, we are sure you won't have tetanus. Happy?

-I'm not a big baby! My name is Alfred Jones and I'm a hero and…

-Oh, really now? And what are you? The hero of clean streets? With you in town we do not have to fear the dirt?

Alfred holds back a yelp of pain when a clean cloth drench in disinfectant was put on his injury. That hurt like hell.

-You know, when somebody tells you his name, usually you tell them yours. And you could have told me you were disinfecting it!

-Matthew. Sorry, it's just that it's less painful when you are not aware.

-Well, Matthew, it's as painful both ways.

-You're lucky. You won't need any stitches, but you'll have to change the bandage everyday and make sure your wound won't infect. If it does, come back and see us. We'll do something about it.

-Thanks!

The American watched as the other finish the bandage. He couldn't help but find the boy cute. Or pretty. His hair was falling the right way and he had a gentle touch. Whatever the Canadian did to hide his soft side to Alfred, the blond could easily tell Matthew was careful and tried not to hurt him. It must be natural.

-Done! It may hurt a bit when you walk on it, but nothing really bad. Make sure to clean your wound every day and watch for infections. I believe this is all, so you can now go back to your place and take some rest.

Matthew stood up and picked up all he had used to treat the wound. Alfred noticed how Matthew avoided saying tent and how he said place to make it sounds like home. The American put on a bright smile, also standing up, being just a tad taller than his healer. He would never know had gotten into him at that moment or what had pushed him into doing what he did, but he did it anyway. He hugged the smaller blond and quietly whisper in his ear.

-Thank you. I hope I'll see you again one day. I find you quite cute, so what do you say?

Matthew struggled out of the American grip his face red like a tomato. He mumbled some incoherent things, slowly backed away and then just left. Alfred didn't know if he should feel hurt or proud to make such a reaction coming out of the Canadian. Deciding he had nothing better to do and realising that Matthew would not come back, he left the tent. Of course, he didn't see the Canadian coming back towards him who stopped when he saw him leave.

OoO

Five years later, Alfred came back to Canada. He may have forgotten about that Matthew guy, but really it didn't matter much. It's not like he would see him ever again. His leg was now fully healed and he didn't have the tetanus. He had gone back to America a few weeks after his encounter with the young Canadian. He made his life there. He became part of the bureau of population control, working there as a field agent which consisted of going to the hospital every time a new child was born to make sure someone would die in exchange. It may seem cruel, but did they have a choice? The Water War was worse than that and almost every day an elder would die from aging, so a new-born could take his place. If not, then the baby would die. They couldn't afford more people into this world. It would be the end if they let everybody live.

He had decided to come back to Canada just to see how the country was nowadays. He had seen the country destroyed and slowly rebuilding itself. Now he wished to see the fruits of the labour of both Americans and Canadians. He wasn't disappointed. The town in which he was almost looked like one they have back home. Buildings were lining up next to the road. People were walking in the streets, happily chatting; some were sitting on the outside of the restaurants others were shopping in the boutiques they could find. One wouldn't believe a war had happen in the country.

It was late afternoon and Alfred was buying a coffee at Tim Horton's. He was glad he tried the Canadian donut shop because he thought he was in paradise. All the donuts and different kind of coffee, cold and hot drinks he would almost say it is better than Starbucks. Almost. For him, nothing was better than Starbucks.

He took his time to eat the donut of his and drink his coffee inside the little restaurant and at some point he was glade he did because when he left, he saw a boy with shoulder-length wavy blond hair. He caught a glimpse of blue almost purple eyes and realised he already saw those soft features. He knew this face. It was the boy who took care of his leg and then left without warning. He was about to follow the Canadian when he realised he had lost the boy in the crowd. He searched for a while, unable to find Matthew. He stood there a little disappointed.

OoO

They weren't supposed to meet, but life had different plans. Alfred and Matthew met briefly at the end of the war and then saw each other a little later. But they never got to talk ever again. After this day in Canada, Alfred went back to America, he continued his job and got promoted to Director of the population control service.

Matthew became the brain behind the distribution of water to the population. He is still helping the nurses in the hospital.

Life may have plans, but Alfred and Matthew both realised that their actions decided for them instead of just life. They could have done so much to change their life. Alfred could have wait longer for Matthew to come back that day. Or Matthew could have just said something instead of leaving. On that day, Alfred could have run after Matthew or just shout his name when he saw him. But they didn't do anything like it. So Alfred and Matthew only met each other briefly.

* * *

I'm not sure about the end, but yeah whatever. I'm never sure about the endings on my stories. Hope you liked it :)

Edit: Some mistakes have been corrected.


End file.
